Desktop electronic devices, such as computers, computer monitors, keyboards, or multi-component units, have become necessary in places of employment and a convenience at home. The desktop electronic devices have made workforces around the world more efficient and productive. However, as desktop electronic devices have become an essential tool to office workers or deskworkers, premium desktop space has been sacrificed to support the desktop electronic devices.
A problem that has arisen due to the desktop electronic devices requiring desktop space is that the deskworker has difficulty finding available desktop space to perform traditional paperwork duties. To accommodate space for the desktop electronic devices and the traditional paperwork duties, businesses have had to resort to purchasing additional furniture for the deskworkers, including tables, desks, and chairs. The additional furniture is costly and, more important, requires additional office space for each deskworker.
Typically, the desktop electronic device resides directly on the desk, which is the most physically convenient location for the deskworker to use for operating the desktop electronic device. If the deskworker has a single desktop, then the deskworker has two alternatives to perform traditional paperwork duties: (i) either sit uncomfortably to perform paperwork duties around the desktop electronic device, or (ii) physically pick up or slide the desktop electronic device across the workspace to make usable space available. A deskworker who sits uncomfortably for long periods of time can expect physical ailments, and a deskworker who physically lifts or slides the desktop electronic device may eventually experience physical injury. Furthermore, sliding the desktop electronic device across the desktop on the base of the desktop electronic device can scratch or damage the desktop and/or damage the desktop electronic device.
Alternatively, businesses may purchase other mechanisms for the desktop electronic devices to be supported above the desktop. FIG. 1 shows a desktop electronic device 100 supported above a desk 110 by a swing arm 120. The swing arm 120 allows the desktop electronic device 100 to be moved out of the deskworker""s way without lifting or sliding the device. The swing arm 120, however, is relatively bulky, heavy, and expensive for supporting the weight of the desktop electronic device 100. Less appealing is the requirement that the swing arm 120 be fixedly attached to the desk 110, potentially damaging or scratching the desk 110. Similar problems exist at a home of an individual who owns a desktop electronic device.
To overcome the problems associated with traditional desktop electronic devices (i) being difficult to move on a desktop and (ii) using expensive, bulky swing arm mechanisms, the principles of the present invention provide desktop mobility for a desktop electronic device by at least one mobility assembly. The mobility assembly(s) allow the deskworker to roll the desktop electronic device to an out-of-the-way location on the desktop so that the deskworker can perform his or her paperwork duties. The mobility assembly(s) may be connected to or integrated with the desktop electronic device during manufacturing as original equipment of manufacture (OEM). A mobility assembly may include at least one primary revolving member and at least one secondary revolving member in contact therewith. The revolving members may being shaped as a sphere or cylinder. To grip and reduce scratching the desktop, the revolving member(s) that touch the desktop are optionally coated or are made of a solid material, such as rubber. Additionally, various braking mechanisms may be selectably applied to restrict movement of the desktop electronic device.
Alternatively, at least one mobility assembly may be connected to a separate platform used to support and provide desktop mobility to the desktop electronic device. The platform optionally includes means for securing the desktop electronic device to the platform to reduce risk of the desktop electronic device from falling off the platform during movement. The mobility assembly(s) may be engaged and disengaged from the desktop for both the separate platform and device integrated OEM designs.